1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a dynamic semiconductor memory device that reduces power consumption and an associated method for reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic semiconductor memory device performs refresh and read and write operations.
A dynamic cell of the dynamic semiconductor memory device includes one transistor and one capacitor to store a 1-bit data. A data “high” stored in the capacitor is lost as time lapses. A refresh operation is periodically performed to maintain the data before the data “high” is lost.
A conventional dynamic semiconductor memory device should perform a periodic refresh operation even in a standby state, when write and read operations are not performed, leading to high power consumption.
When the conventional dynamic semiconductor memory device is used in a mobile communication terminal that uses a battery as a power source, the battery cannot be used for a long time periods because the refresh operation has such a high power consumption.